


Pater Noster

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [676]
Category: MASH (TV), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: trcunning askedThe Old Guard/M.A.S.H, Father Mulcaney/Nicky or Radar/Joe or your choice. <3
Series: prompt ficlets [676]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/53353
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Pater Noster

War is hell. Korea is a fresh new circle not even Dante could have imagined.

They do what they can. They always do what they can. A thousand wars in a hundred cities. Korea is the first time Nicky starts to think it’s not going to be enough.

The chapel is damp canvas; mould and damp and petrichor and something he’s only ever smelled here, one mile from the front.

Nicky sinks to his knees before the simple nailed cross. He thinks He would appreciate the wooden simplicity. He was an old carpenter, after all.

The _Pater Noster_ is comforting in its familiarity. Years, centuries ago, Nicky started saying it in every language he knew, a habit so ingrained it let his soul rise in the familiarity.

“Is that Greek?” Nicky pauses at _basileia sou_ , stays on his knees as a worn man in worn fatigues and a battered collar comes to stand respectfully by the first row of pews. “I do a passably Orthodox service if that is what you need.”

Need. Nicky needs a miracle in this war. That’s why he’s here.

“Ahh” the Father says moving into the soft light. _Mulcaney_ is stitched onto his shirt. “In that case, may I join you? Two is better than one, and all that.”

Nicky shuffles over. It’s been closer to a millennia than not since he knelt with a brother, and the feeling of a man of God by his side radiates with warmth in a chilly Korean evening.

“Hallowed be thy name” they say as one, and Nicky closes his eyes and hopes this is a sign.


End file.
